criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
MAME Drop
| image = File:Mame_drop_header.jpg | caption = MAME Dop | Unaired = false | creator = | developer = | writer = | director = | host = | starring = | Sguests = | num_episodes = 12 | hostP = Youtube | runtime = 60 minutes (approx) | first_aired = 01-15-2019 | last_aired = }}Each week, Taliesin and guests will select a few of their favourite retro games, chat and answer questions from viewers. 'Episodes' 'NES Tour' Taliesin plays retro games on the NES System along with his guest, Liam, whilst having an informal chat and answering questions from viewers. Games Played * Ice Climbers * Kung Fu * Gradius * Punch Out!! * Castlevania (Marisha turned up to play this game) ---- 'Versus' In this episode, Taliesin is joined by Matthew and Marisha to play a few vintage fighting games on a variety of gaming systems. Games Played * Ultimate Mortal Kombat III * Samurai Shodown * Primal Rage * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Psychic Force * X-Men vs. Streetfighter ---- 'LaserDisc Classics' Once again, Liam joins Taliesin to play some classic LaserDisc games. Travis, Marisha and Sam dropped in halfway through. Games Played * Dragon's Lair * Space Ace * U.S. vs T.H.E.M. * Cliff Hanger * GP World * Badlands * Beca's Battle * Dragon's Lair II ---- 'Sports Games' Travis is Taliesin's guest, passing the time with a few sports games. Games Played * American Gladiators * Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball * Super Tennis * California Games II * Tecmo Super Bowl * Looney Tunes Basketball * Megaman Soccer * Street Hockey ---- 'D&D Games' Taliesin is joined by Matthew to play a few D&D games. Games Played * Capcom Dungeons & Dragons * Quiz & Dragons ---- 'Comic Book Games' Taliesin is joined by Amy Dallen to play Comic Book games. Travis visited the set briefly halfway through the show. Games Played * Dinosaurs For Hire * Comix Zone * Arcane X-Men * Popeye * Asterix The Gaul * The Avengers * Little Nemo ---- 'Metal Games' Whitney Moore guests with Taliesin to enjoy a few metal games. Games Played * Rampage * Splatter House * Paperboy * Wayne's World * Doom * Batman * X-Kaliber 2097 ---- 'Mixed Bag o' Games' Taliesin is joined by Dani Carr and Max, the producer to play a mixed bag games. Games Played * Razor Freestyle Scooter * Double Dragon vs The Shadow Falls * Ghoul Patrol * Aladdin * Strider ---- 'Fantasy Games' Taliesin is joined by Liam and Satine Phoenix to pass the time playing fantasy games. Games Played * Dragon's Lair II: Time Wars * Gauntlet II ---- 'Gale Force Five' Taliesin is joined by Ashley, playing action games. Brian and Henry visited briefly before Taliesin and Ashley were ejected from the building by T.N.Tina as they were clearly liabilities. Games Played * Hook * Steel Force * Superman * Rolling Thunder * Q*Bert ---- 'Mech Games' Taliesin's guest is Mark Hulmes who joins him to play a few mech games. This time, they were thrown out of the studio by Dani. Games Played * Macross Plus * Gundam * VR Troopers * Ranger X * Section Z * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi ---- 'Anime Games' Taliesin's guest is Erica Lindbeck, who comes along to creep him out with her Barbie voice and maybe play a few anime games while they're on. Games Played * Naruto: Ninja Council * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon * Vampire Saviour * Barbie * Castlevania * Angel Eyes Category:Content Category:Video Games